


What Goes Up...Must Come Down

by euphoricreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricreid/pseuds/euphoricreid
Summary: A plane crash leaves the profilers of the BAU fighting to stay alive.HEAVILY inspired by the plane crash episode(s) in Grey’s Anatomy.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Derek Morgan, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What Goes Up...Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired by the plane crash episode(s) in Grey’s Anatomy.
> 
> I (sadly) don’t own any of the beautiful characters owned by CBS however the writing is mine.

This is just so I don’t forget til I start writing oop-


End file.
